User blog:Caring16/Story time once again.
Hello everyone once again i decide to do another story. Ok it's a story but not i think. Don't worry it will be better then last time. As you can see im getting better at it. Now enough of me talking on with the STORY. One day the wind was calm. Nothing moved it was like time had stopped.Then all of a sudden a girl ran out followed by a mob of people. The girl looked to be about 14 to 15. She had a dark blue dress on and a back pack. In her arms was a loaf of bread. The mob kept telling her to stop but she wouldn't listen. Finally after a few hours the girl lost the mob. She ran into the deepest part of the forest. She finally stoped and looked at her prize. She smiled as nothing happened to the bread. She sat down and started to eat thankful for the bread even if it was stolen. After she was done she got up to go wash off in the lake. Just as she got done cleaning up she sawa figure walking to her. She was scared but couldn't run away. The figure after a few minutes got to where she was and stopped. The girl looked at the figure and notice it wasn't anyone from the mobs that chashed after her. When it talked she jumped as it said. I see so you are the one that has no home. The figure then hit the girl on the back of the head knocking her out. When the girl woke up she was in a bed. She had no clue how she got there or where she was. She heard someone giving orders to people and got out of bed.She got to the door and opened it to see people running around. A man saw her and smiled and said. Hello miss did you sleep well. The girl just stood there as people were working.The man notice her watching everyone and said. Don't worry no one will harm you. I don't understand what the boss was thinking but no one does. The girl looked at the man and said. Where am i. The man laughed and said. We are at the bosses home land. You've been asleep for 3 days. The girl looked at the man and asked. 3 days? The man nodded and said. Yes miss everyone was worried that you wouldn't wake up. So young miss what would you like to eat? The girl looked at the man. No one ever asked her that. She walked a few feet and looked down. The man then understood her. He held out his hand which she took and he lead her to the kitchen. There the cook lead her to a chair and brought out a plate of food. The girls eyes bugged out of her head. There was so much food on the plate. She looked at the man and cook. They both smiled and nodded and she took it as a yes and started to eat.After she was done she fell asleep and the man laughed saying. It looks like you did it again. The cook looked at the man and said. I did nothing i think what happened she ate more then she was use to which made her sleep. The man picked the girl up and lead her back to the room. The same thing haappened for a week til her body was use to eating more. The man and girl were always together. The once shy scared girl turned into a story teller/helper. Months passed by then one day the man and girl was sitting at the man's spicael spot which became the girls as well. The man looked over and watched as the girl played with the fish. He smiled and said. If you want i could be your dad. The girl looked at the man and said. I thought you were my dad? The man laughed and said. If thats what you want then i will be. The girl smiled and hugged the man. Tears were coming down as she smiled and said. I love you dad. The man smiled and said i love you to Joy. The girl looked at her dad and asked. Joy is that my name? He looked at her and wiped her and said. It is now if that's ok. Joy then nodded and said. It's great i love it. From that day on Joy and the man were seen as family to everyone. One day the boss came and saw them together and smiled. All as it should be he said. And with that he disappeared. The end!! Ok i know story over but i just thought of this. In times of sorrow one must look towards the light. Where the river flows a heart will hear the voice. If you look close you will see a stone. If you want it you must first give something up. A warm heart can heal wounds. But a cold heart wil make them. A flower into the wind. Will you listen to your heart? A hand is a hand to hold. I'' still see you as a friend.'' Your the light while i am the dark. Another day we will understand. Category:Blog posts